User talk:Iron-Tipped Kane
Welcome Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Floral Finisher page. Before you jump in, here are some ground rules and tips: * Be nice to everyone. It's in the . * Make good edits. Preview them before you save to make sure they're perfect the first time around. * Use when adding content to a page. * Use proper grammar and spelling. * Don't over edit your userpage. See the . * Use to resolve editing disputes. Don't "edit war," or constantly re-edit/undo the same thing on a page. * If you have a question about something, be proactive. Take a look at our . If you're still stuck, ask for help, by leaving a message on my talk page. * Sign all talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~). This will turn into your name and the time you wrote the comment. * For your own good, we recommend you disable the visual editor in , as the visual editor does not let you to be able to control everything when editing, while the source mode editor lets you control everything. If you don't know Wikicode, then we highly suggest that you read our for information of it. * Spell Ōkami and Ōkamiden with a Ō''' instead of a '''O, as it is proper spelling. Just copy and paste the Ō from anywhere given! Also, italicize the word Ōkami, and Ōkamiden. * When adding to articles, speak in third person (to be more simple, do not use the pronoun "you" and its derivatives), as if the person saying the information is a narrator. Also please restrain from breaking the fourth wall by speaking "the player" and the similar. * Please read over our before editing. Here are some other places you might want to check out also: *'Ōkami Central' - The perfect place for all Ōkami fans to check out links to official websites, fan made websites, and much more! *'Ōkami Fanon' - The place for Ōkami fans to make their creations come to life! |- | |- | class="roundybottom" style="background: # ; border: 1px solid # ; padding-left: 20px; color:#000;" | ' Thank you, and have a good time editing here! ' -- Clubchloe1 (Talk) 22:30, January 2, 2013 |} Color templates in infoboxes Please use the appropriate color template for infoboxes. For example, demons such as the Death Boulder should use . Please do not use color templates for demon infoboxes such as , as the color templates for demon infoboxes are supposed to be an color of an element of a demon from either its attacks (the preferred) or if its an minor enemy to have an color of something it represents. You can find elemental color templates at Category:Brush color templates. Thanks, :Yes, foolish me missed the "other color templates" page. Pardon my mistake. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 23:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Uh, you're supposed to use color templates from the Category:Brush color templates, but if its needed, you can use color templates from other categories if those other ones fit the type of demon the page is about. :::I mention Category:Other color templates as is on that list. The Red Toad color was stupidity. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 00:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Umm..you're supposed to end the tags with or else that happens with all text on the page. I ended it for you, but just saying. Yes, the is on that list because its not an Celestial Brush technique. :::::I've done some minor wiki editing before, but obviously I'm not exactly a pro. I'm going to go read all the help pages before I mess anything else up. :P Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 00:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::For an in depth explanation of wikicode, we highly recommend you read our . The help pages about editing only shows how to use the HORRIBLE rich text formatting that you DARE call an editor. No seriously, I HATE the visual editor, and everyone else does. You still aren't putting the right color for infoboxes. The colors for it has to be colors that represents one of its or some color that the demons look represents, not something that a demon attacks can stop a brush techniques color. Please remember that next time. Bestiary entries I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you earlier, but when inserting bestiary entries on articles, please italicize the text in it. This should be done with all text that is either quotes or text from in game (but if it is a quote, use the template for quoting it). Thanks, Demon versions Like we said, please do not create/link to articles about demons if they have different versions between Ōkami and Ōkamiden. Linking to them makes them appears in the , which isn't good as the articles don't need to be created. If you need to show the text for the demon counter parts in Ōkami games, please do not link to it like you did on your userpage. Also, please italicize the words Ōkami and Ōkamiden when using the words on articles every time it is used, not just the infobox. Thanks, :I was going to redirect the pages to Green Imp and Red Imp; after all, Old Green Imp and Red Green Imp are the names. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 22:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah I see. Also, that demon navigation you made on your userpage wasn't bad but it had a few minor things wrong with it, listed here: *The text color for the heading columns parts was too dark - you can barely see the text *Those "Shelled Demons" are actually technically Chimeras, so I removed that section and moved it to the misc. section as its not always obvious they're Chimeras. I fixed these issues, and if you want to work on that template more you can create it under "User:Iron-Tipped Kane/Ōkamiden demon nav" and move the templates code to that where its easier to work on it without having to edit your userpage. And the normal limits for editing userpages do not apply, so you can edit it as much as you want! And how to use a template in a different namespace than Template: is to put the namespace, then the templates name! You can see an example in the code of where my signature is. But note that please do not use the Ōkamiden navigation template in articles until I move it to the Template: namespace (when I will do this is when you've worked on it enough to make it look not bad and be used on articles, then I will move it when I approve of it). Also, if you want to start making templates, see my template making guide, as it shows very important basic things about making templates, such as magic words, and tags, etc. (Note that when making an template you will need to know atleast basic wikicode, as when editing in the Template: namespace, the VE is not enabled.) :::'K, thanks. I don't use VE anyway; all my (very minor) previous wiki editing was on MediaWiki wikis which don't have a Visual Editor. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 23:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Please do not link to them like you have been in articles. In case you didn't know, to link to demon then you could put and it does the same, as its a link template. Also, if you do this: Ink Pots then it does this: Ink Pots. Please remember these ways to link to something next time. :Thanks for fixing that :) Also, you're doing good here. Yeah I know this is late but to change linked text than the above ways you can put an pipe (|) like this for example when linking: Old Green Imp and that does this: Old Green Imp . Please remember this because it seems like you created those redirects just to link to them. Thanks, Super contributor Congratulations, Iron-Tipped Kane, you're one of the ! Please put on your userpage You've shown some dedication to Ōkami Wiki, and the think you're good enough to become one! Because you actually complete an article when making one, because most users do not do that, that's why there's so many stubs, articles needing an cleanup, and incomplete articles. By the way, since you seem to be coping and pasting the style for demon articles, I should mention that you can just use the SUBST: prefix on the Template:Demon page so it looks like and save the page, then fill in the information where it says to! But anyways, your demon articles you're creating are great considering you actually fill in the entire article, and the fact they're articles that probably no one cared to notice that they don't exist - I didn't even know half the articles until you made that Ōkamiden demon navigation template then I noticed how much less articles here we had about Ōkamiden s demons. You may needed to have a few things told to you, but now I think you deserve the title. Enjoy having your username when linked to ! :Thanks, I'm so proud! On the subject of the demon page styles, I cp the infobox and manually type in everything else. :P I'll have to give your way a try. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 15:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah I see. Also, please do not remove parameters in infoboxes that you cannot fill in but others can, as if they are not filled in but are still there, they will not appear on the infobox (they use magic words such as to make it not appear if the parameter is not filled in). Your userpage Hi, are you gonna put any content on your userpage? It has no text or code on it, and its taking up space on the wiki. I'll delete it if not, but if you change your mind after you say yes and I delete it, you can always recreate it. Thanks, :Feel free to delete. On the note of your removal of the Earth Nose from my template, thank you, I'm not sure why that slipped in. :P Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 20:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) If you see an article using an different code for an table than 's components, please replace the code with 's components. We are currently in an conversion to , and its a pain to replace the code with it by myself with all of these articles using raw table code (that's not rounded). Thanks, :Most certainly. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 17:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Spaces Please do not add spaces before headers. Incase you didn't see my previous edit summaries, spaces, and spaces in parameters in infoboxes just flat out drive me CRAZY because '' |PEOPLE ARE NOT GONNA COME HERE TO SEE THE EDITING WINDOW. THEY ARE GONNA COME HERE TO SEE THE ARTICLES.}}'' Thank you for reading that (and I hope you understand why it drives me CRAZY...) (And yes, that was good that you completed that article, but know that spaces on pages does nothing and that people are not gonna come here to see the editing window.) :Sorry, instincts from normal typing. Please don't hurt me. :P Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 01:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for sounding kinda hostile. Anyways, just remember that not to add spaces ;) Also, can you try to be more active here? Super contributors, if they are not active anymore get their name removed from the list of them all together—they don't even get to keep their username gold until they return and show they can make the same kind of edits (or better) they made the last time. :::Pardon, school's been rather active recently and I don't have that much free time. I'll do my best. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 18:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah I see. Well, don't actually quit school because of the wiki (I'll keep your name on the list of them if you warn me ahead of time that you won't be able to edit here much :)). And remember this: School is more important than the wiki, that means, don't devote more time to this wiki than school or other important real life activities. I'll put you as Around on the list of super contributors. The second parameter for isn't necessary, so you can put: Feed Bag (Seeds) and that would come out like this: Feed Bag (Seeds) Its easier to do that than including another parameter (and it does do the same without the extra parameter). Thanks, :Really? I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 19:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, its only there because you may only want some text anchored. Also, do you want an different signature? I can make one for you, so here's one I can think of that would fit in the signature thing in : Iron-Tipped Kane ::Which that will come out as: Iron-Tipped Kane ::Or, I have an better one (if you like this font variant): Iron-Tipped Kane ::Which that will come out as: Iron-Tipped Kane ::I have no idea on what colors you want, so go find one at Category:Color templates and check out the other sub categories to it to find the perfect color (of course, if there's none you want that can be found, use this page for the hex codes). Note that after the # in the "color:" thing you want to insert the color template to use or the hex code (the hex code has to stay on the same line). Also note that if the signature is too long make an signature template called User:Iron-Tipped Kane/Sig and insert the code for it there, then put after the code } and then, whenever signing comments to put and always sign like that. tags Please do not use them on articles. This is because most modern browsers cannot detect them, so that's why we encourage use of tags. Please note we do have an template called , which the parameters work like this: . Thanks,